1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to air driven electrical generators. More specific implementations involve electrical generators configured to convert rotational energy from a vent turbine attached to a roof of a building into electricity.
2. Background Art
Electrical generators convert mechanical energy into electricity. Some electrical generators are powered by the movement of air, such as wind. Such devices generally have a turbine or other rotating portion that rotates in response to air movement, and this rotation provided work which can then be converted into electricity.